Margaret
November 3rd 5:10 p.m. Elsinore, Old Town, Lake Elsinore Historical Society PM Omniance: Lucas: Ever since they got off of the bus he keeps looking around every ten or so minutes, as if he's making sure they're not being followed. So we're going to tell this women about everything? PM Arbi: Yuri: That's the fifth time you've asked. He glances back at the bus, it starts to drive off, I'm still not sure...she's not a priest and she's allowed to tell anyone. PM Omniance: Lucas: We'll just have to... Decide once we're talking to her I suppose... PM | Edited 5:41:59 PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes out the small note the priest gave to them and he looks up at the huge, old-style roman-like building infront fo them, This is it. He starts walking up the steps towards the entrance, Gotta say...I've passed by this building a lot but still don't what it is. What's a historical society? PM Omniance: Lucas: I think it's supposed to be some kind of museum for... He shrugs, Lake Elsinore's history. Doesn't seem like it needs a whole building to itself for something like that... Especially one like this. PM Arbi: The twins enter through the main entrance. The interior completely doesn't match the outside roman style. Inside it looks like a very clean, very quit library-like museum. There's a desk upfront with an old lady behind it. She's writing something down on a few papers, no computer infront of her. When she notices the twins she puts her pen down and gives them both a gentle smile, Such handsome twins. She closes her eyes happily for a second, How can I help you this afternoon? PM Omniance: Lucas: He hates it when old people call him handsome and there's an edge of annoyance in his voice, We're looking for... Mrs. Grant. Margaret Grant I think was her full name. PM Arbi: Old lady: There seems to be a sudden shift in her tone, she sounds happy but not, I'm sorry, dear my hearing isn't what it used to be. Did you say She pauses for a split second, she still sounds like a happy old lady, Margaret Grant? She continues to smile with her eyes looking like theyre closed from delight, PM | Edited 5:53:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother for a moment, then back to the old woman, before saying a bit more more loudly. Yes. We're here to see her. PM Arbi: An loud echoing thud is heard around the museum. The windows all around them suddenly turn dark, not because they're covered by blinds or curtains but almost like it suddenly became pitch black outside or their material changed from window to black marble. The quietness of the museum feels like it's amplified, the twins can easily hear each other's hearts beating a little faster. PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly turns around when he hears the loud noise, seeing what happened to the windows. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks from the old woman, and whispers slightly. Did it just get darker? Saying it to himself more than anyone else. PM Arbi: Both twins turn to look back at the old lady together and everything is different. The museum looks even older, ancient, with cobwebs covering many parts of it. There are candles throughout the building, all technology gone now but the lady is more different than anything else. Her appearance has changed from that of a nice old lady in normal clothing to that of a hag you'd meet in the woods who lives by herself, covered in a robe. Margaret: Her voice still sounds the same but the tone is different, almost depressed, Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time... The old woman starts to walk to the side towards the main area of the museum. Despite the scary shift in tone the twins don't feel like they're in any immediate danger. PM | Edited 6:11:34 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...You're Mrs. Grant? He slowly follows after her, but stops, looking back to his brother, as if to see if he's seeing the same thing, and if he's going to follow. PM Arbi: Yuri: Are we actually gonna follow her after what just happened? Despite having walked into the next room and out of sight the quietness lets them hear her very easily. Margaret: I will not stop you. The frontdoor doorknob turns and it opens a crack, revealing the light from the sun outside. Margaret: You are free to leave this world, but be warned. For a moment her voice sounds serious, If you choose to leave now you will never find me again. PM Omniance: Lucas: He does look back at the door. He suddenly looks steadfast and sure despite his reservations of their situation only seconds earlier. We came here for answers, and this bizare turn of events isn't any more strange than what's happened to us in the last few days. I think this is exactly the kind of person we were looking for. Despite how sure he looks, his voice betrays him slightly at the end, as it sounds like he's questioning himself as he finishes speaking. PM | Edited 6:28:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his brother for a moment and nods, agreeing with him. He walks with him to the next part of the museum where the old woman headed. There's a pathway lit by many candles on the high walls, around them they begin to see wooden pedestals with ancient tomes and objects on them with several of them in glasses cases. They can still hear her slow footsteps in the distance, Father Joe sent us here to see you. He looks around, expecting a reply but she stays silent. PM Omniance: Lucas: He seems to admire the strangeness of their surroundings. The frenetic and dire events of Odie's betrayal seeming to melt away with a dark sense of wonder at what's happening to them now. He wants to reach out and take one of the tomes, curious to what might be within, but knows better not to. After a moment he looks ahead. Adding to what Yuri said. Father Joe said you'd be able to help us. PM Arbi: Margaret: Her footsteps stop and she comes into view, looking at the twins, Father Joe merely pointed you in the right direction. It was your journey for answers that has sent you here to me. You boys have stumbled upon a dark world and now even your angels cannot hide the devils around you. PM Omniance: Lucas: After a brief hesitation he responds. We have no where else to go. He looks away. Everything is so sudden... He looks back at her, the hesitance once again melt away to show courage and determination. A type of fearlessness that, while Yuri has seen before, Lucas hasn't shown very often. I don't like being ignorant of what's happening to me. PM Arbi: Margaret: After a moment she turns around and continues walking down the museum, it's become apparent that the museum is much bigger on the inside. It was not luck that kept you alive, you're standing here because of each other. Was it not for your mother's blessing you would have died when that demon crawled inside you, Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks suddenly fearful. So there is a demon in me... Us? He looks to his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down, thinking for a quick moment before looking back at the old lady, I don't get it. We saved each other? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back to the old woman, waiting for a response as he too is confused. PM Arbi: Margaret: Take a look at each other, what do you see? She slows down until she stops but doesn't turn to look at them. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back to his brother. Almost shrugging slightly, but stopping before a does a full shrug, as if to keep from being rude or sarcastic. ...My brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Lucas, nodding when he responds. Margaret: You've worked so hard to stay different from each other but you cannot hide what you truly are from me. As they continue to look at each other the differences begin to fade away until it looks like they're looking into a mirror. It's as if the angels themselves pulled out your reflection and made the other. The demon must of had quite the surprise when he possessed you, Lucas, for his very existance was also split in two. PM Arbi: Yuri: He blinks a couple times and rubs his eyes, when he looks again Lucas looks normal to him. It's because we're twins? PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head, shaking off the vision too. In agreement with Yuri's question he adds. So you're saying that there's a single demon, split between the two of us... Because we're... Separate parts of... Each other? We're the same, despite being two people. PM | Edited 7:16:10 PM Arbi: Margaret: She walks up to one of the tomes near her, it's already open but she turns to a different page. She motions for them to come. When they reach her and look down into the book it shows a man with a goat-like demon on his back looking into a mirror, the relfection has no demon. On the next page it shows the reflection grabbing the demon and the two of them ripping it in half. A forgotten ritual to weaken the devil inside us. The page's words are all faded and illegible, But you two don't need a ritual. What a powerful blessing... PM | Edited 7:18:33 PM Omniance: Lucas: So what will become of us then? Will we eventually become possessed? He doesn't look away from the book. Staring at the image intently. PM Arbi: Margaret: She turns the page, it shows the man and his reflection both dominant over the demon. She moves her finger from that page to the next, showing the weakened demon getting more powerful over time until it eats them both. PM Omniance: Lucas: That's what I was... Afraid of... He takes a step back from the book. Is there nothing we can do? PM | Edited 7:24:12 PM Arbi: Margaret: From the moment the devil grabs you...one week is all you have to banish the demon. She closes the book when she says this and starts to walk down the museum's dimly lit path again, When that time passes there is no one that can save you. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well how do we banish it? What do we have to do to get rid of this demon? PM Arbi: Lucas' voice echoes throughout the museum, even moreso than before. The old lady starts to fade away into the darkness. She turns around towards them as she's vanishing, along with the museum around them. Margaret: The world has lost hope in her. Seek the one they have inprisoned, she will save her family from the devils. Everything turns black and after a moment the twins slowly open their eyes. The museum is back to it's normal boring self with history of Lake Elsinore around them. PM Arbi: Margaret is nowhere in sight. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around quickly, spinning to look behind him. Where'd she go? He looks to his brother. You saw all of that too right? He's doesn't doubt that was they saw and experience happened, but is making sure anyway. PM | Edited 7:35:00 PM Arbi: Yuri: If I wasn't here with you I never would've believed what just happened... He looks around the museum, no sign of anything unnatural. What was the last thing she said? PM Omniance: Lucas: "Seek the one they have imprisoned, she will save her family from the devils." I think we know... Someone, who she might be referring to. But it's still so vague that I might be wrong. PM Arbi: Yuri: He starts to walk back the way they came. We'd better figure it out soon...How much time do we have left? Four days? PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs, Yeah. He suddenly looks annoyed. We're faking sick tomorrow. If mom and dad don't give us the day off, we're ditching school entirely. He shakes his head. We still have no idea about what to do with Odie, or even if that is Odie. Grandma is the only person she might've been referring to, and since we only have four days, we need to make the most of them. He groans in annoyance. We need a car. He looks at Yuri, Or someone to drive us. He's implying they get a ride from Leena, and further implying that they might need to tell her. PM Arbi: They head back into the lobby, the desk is still there but the old lady is gone. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around for a moment before opening the frontdoor to leave, he doesn't start talking until they're both outside, Odie's the only guy that gave us rides everywhere. Leena has a license but I don't think she's gonna take us anywhere with all the secrets we're hiding from her. PM Omniance: Lucas: I think we're going to have to tell her... Or something. We can't ride the bus all the way to Riverside. It would take all day and I don't know the route we'd have to take... PM Arbi: Yuri: If she can't help us we'll have to find someone else... Fuck...She basically just told us we have less than four days until we die. PM Omniance: Lucas: We should go see Leena tonight then. If we can't get her to do it, it'll give us time to find someone else.